Mai's Boys
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: Mai's out of High school and SPR takes a case at an orphanage. What happens when she mets Shing and Yue, identical twin brothers with psychic abilities? NaruxMai, AyaxTaki, JohnxMasa, LinxOc, YasuxKasai
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! New series!As alway, many thanks to SSJ4 Sailor Menz for betaing.

Flames will be used to further Pyro abilities, and as dumb as this is, I don't own Ghost Hunt (if I did, why would I be on fanfiction?)

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Taniyama Mai sprinted up the stairs to the familiar office in which she had worked in for around four years now.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late."

"Mai, you're late. Tea." The cold voice of her employer, Shibuya Kazuya, rang out from his office.

"Hai! I just apologized for that!" The grumbling brunette walked into the kitchen, thankful for the cool air of the SPR office. Outside, the heat from the summer sun was unbearable, to say the very least. "Lin-san, would you like some tea as well?"

"No thank you." Lin-san, her tall Chinese co-worker, was a man of few words, though he said more now than when she first started working at SPR. Mai hummed cheerfully as she put the kettle on to boil, selecting the green tea that Naru usually drank from the shelf. While spooning the tea into a cup, the small brass bell on the front door jingled, announcing that SPR had a visitor. Mai walked out of the kitchenette. There in the lobby stood a homely looking woman, around forty, with wisps of gray streaking her ebony hair.

"Hello. Is there something that SPR can help you with today?" The woman seemed to relax as Mai gave her a cheerful smile.

"Uh, yes. I'd like to see about enlisting SPR's assistance in a matter at the orphanage that I run."

"One moment, please. Let me get my boss." The woman took a seat as Mai walked over to Naru's office. Naru was the nickname she'd given her narcissistic boss, only to later find out that his real name was Oliver Davis and that he was often called Noll.

"Naru, there's a woman here that would like a consultation. Said it had to do with an orphanage that she runs."

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't forget my tea." He said, getting up from his chair.

"Yes, Naru." Mai huffed. Walking out of his office, Mai turned to the woman, now seated on the horrendous couch that Mai had been trying to talk Naru into replacing. It was still there, four years later, so it was pretty obvious as to who won. "Shibuya-san will be out in a moment. Would you like some tea?"

"Ah, yes please." Mai quickly excused herself when she heard the kettle let out a shrill whistle and made her way back to the kitchenette. As soon as she had left, Naru had just exited his office. Seeing the potential client, he walked over to where she was and seated himself in front of her.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, owner of SPR, and you are?"

"My name is Ito Chinatsu."

"Ito-san, if you could please state your business here, I'd like to hear your case."

"I understand. The case is concerning an orphanage that I run in Yamaguchi. It's relatively large and we currently have one hundred children there, all from different prefectures. The orphanage has been open for twenty years and there have never been any problems before. However, recently the children have been seeing things, people and such. There have been unexplainable noises, heavy footsteps in empty hallways, the sound of water running in rooms that don't have faucets. Doors will fly open and shut, objects will fly across rooms, and glass will break. There several areas that are always freezing cold and the children have complained about feeling as though they're being watched as they walk down the halls. I'm not really sure as to what's happening. I haven't the faintest idea as to how handle this either. Just yesterday, one of my employees was injured. A vase flew across the dinning room and broke over their head. I'm worried for the safety of the children in my care. If my employee could be injured, perhaps the children will be next."

Half-way through this speech, Mai had appeared bearing a tray holding two cups of tea, one of which she placed one in front of the guest and the other in front of Naru. Naru had immediately begun sipping on his while Chinatsu's remained untouched.

"I understand. My team and I will be there within three days. We'll need a room to do our monitoring from and also we'll need at least two rooms for my employees to stay in, as we will be staying overnight."

"That can be arranged. Thank you for taking my case."

"We'll see you in a few days." With that, Ito-san left after shaking hands and gave Mai a small smile as she departed through the door.

"Mai, tea."

"Eeeh!? But I just made you a cup!"

"It appears that not only are you lacking in intelligence but in observational skills as well." He sighed.

"Nani?" Peering into Naru's cup, she was surprised to find that it was empty. Not a drop left.

Smirking, Naru walked to his office, "Mai."

"Nani?"

"Tea."

"Hai!" '_Compulsive tea-drinking egomaniac!'_ Mai thought, walking into the kitchenette to get Naru yet another cup of tea.

* * *

"Yo, Jou-chan! How's Naru-bou been treating you?" A pair of strong arms wrapped firmly around Mai's shoulders as Bou-san rested his head on top of hers. 

"Bou-san, will you please, quite literally, get out of my hair!" Mai waved her hands wildly as she tried to break away from the well -meaning monk.

"Awwww! Mai-chan, haven't you missed me? I haven't seen you in forever!" Bou-san pouted some, earning him one heck of a bump from Ayako. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?!"

"That was for whining like a little child. You're a grown man, start acting like one, grandpa."

"GRANDPA!?! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE WRINKLES!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID MONK???"

"YOU HEARD ME!" The bickering was so loud that they were beginning to give Mai a headache, which would eventually turn into a migraine if they kept it up..

"Mai, go home and pack. I expect you at the office at six a.m. sharp, understand?"

"Yes, Naru." Mai rubbed her temple slowly before grabbing her bag and heading out.

That night, as Mai was lying in bed, she had a dream…

* * *

Sorry to leave you haging! I'll update as soon as I can, kay? See you next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Mai's Boys. My beta had hurt her hand and I told her to take it easy, so every one, congratulate SSJ4 SailorMenz on her speedy recovery!!

* * *

Dream… 

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san look at me!" A voice. A voice was calling her. A voice that belonged to a boy, a young one at that. _

"_Okaa-san? Would it be possible for us to go to the library? I just finished this book, which means that I've read all of them." Another voice. It sounded similar to the other one but she knew that there were two different people speaking. _

"_Mai. Mai! MAI!"_

End dream… 

"**MAI**!"

Mai's eyes snapped open at the sound of Ayako's voice. She had made the Miko a spare key about three years back, when they all thought Naru wouldn't return back to Japan after finding his brother's body.

"Geez, Mai." Huffed Ayako, "It's 05:15.You have forty-five minutes to get ready and get to SPR or else Naru will have your hide."

"WHAT?!?!" Mai shot out of bed, the events of the previous night's dream playing over and over again. She rushed through her normal routine, only partially registering the miko's lecture. She had to get to SPR and Ayako was the least of her worries.

Mai hurried out the door, followed closely behind by Ayako. Sliding into the passenger's side of Yuki's black BMW, the brunette finished brushing her hair. As soon as Mai has slammed the door shut, Yuki drove out of the parking lot.

"For the love of all things holy, Mai! Why don't you just get an alarm clock already? I mean, it would honestly make things a lot easier." Tara Smith, better known as Yuki, had been hired by the Davis' in order to keep an eye on Mai after her apartment was broken into two weeks after Naru got back from England. Luckily no one was hurt.

Yuki was 5'3" tall, slender, had short, almost boyish brown hair, and brown eyes. She spoke four different languages, and was working on her language qualifications for two more. Oh yeah, the sassy American could also give Naru a run for his money when it came to glaring. That was a qualification in itself!

Mai huffed irritably at her 'observer'. That's right. Along with making sure no one hurt Mai, it was Yuki's job to observe not only her but her developing ESP as well. With Yuki being a telepath, it made things a lot easier too.

"So, care to tell me about the dream that you had last night?" Yuki asked Mai, sincere concern written on features. While having warmed up to the teen, she was friendlier than Naru or Lin, but didn't socialize well in large groups.

"Yeah. I heard someone call out to me. I mean, sure they were yelling 'Okaa-san' but it felt as though the voices were calling me. Also, the voices were almost identical. There were two of them and I was able to tell them apart, even though they sounded alike."

"Hmmm, well, if you're up to Naru's stupidity, you can tell him about it. All I can tell you is that you talk in your sleep when we're not on a case. You know, you could be seeing something that will happen, a premonition of sorts, or it's just something that you'd like to happen and I know for a fact that you want to have kids someday, Mai. Preferably the kids of our favorite narcissist, who still believes, quite idiotically might I add, that you're in love with his dead twin."

At this point Mai was trying her best to stifle her giggles at Yuki's melodramatic lamenting. Flashing Mai a quick but bright smile, Yuki continued on.

"Poor Gene. How on earth did he put up with the man?"

"They're twins. It's a given I suppose. Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about, having Naru's children. I'd like to have a relationship with him, now that I've gotten to know him better but I don't want to _**have **_children. I'd like to adopt. There are hundreds, literally thousands, of kids out there, with no mother, no father, no family and worse, no place to really call home. I want to care for those kids."

"All the more reason for me to go with my theory."

"What theory?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to fix your shirt. You were in such a rush you buttoned it the wrong way."

"EHH?!!"

Sure enough, Mai had successfully managed to button each button in every other hole.

"Let's see, she has five, four, three, two, one-"

"Made it!" Mai called out, as she reached the door to SPR right as the clock tolled six.

"Whoa, Jou-chan! Talk about cutting it close!" Bou-san laughed as the skinny part-timer bent over, catching her breath.

"We would have been here sooner but _**somebody**_ doesn't have an alarm clock." Yuki scowled at Mai as the teen returned a glare up at her pathetically through her bangs.

"Are you going to spend all day standing around or are you actually going to get to work?"

"Well, I don't see what the big hurry is Noll. After all, you're running up a pretty hefty tab on words. Doesn't your jaw hurt from the stupidity of what you say?"

Yuki's temper began to boil. _That stupid narcissistic jerk of a workaholic!_ She thought angrily as Mai began to gather the equipment. _It's hard to believe he has a brain in that thick skull of his!_

Meanwhile, Bou-san was trying, and failing, desperately to contain his snickers. Ayako walked out of the office to do her laughing outside, while Naru planned the slow torment that Yuki would endure. It did not sit well with him that not only was she able to beat him in verbal matches but that she also spent more time with Mai. They lived right next door to one another, they talked a lot and Mai told Yuki far more than she told Naru. He wasn't sure why but he hated those facts with a vengeance.

"Smith-san, may I remind you that you are not in charge here and that I can send you home."

"Go ahead, Ollie-kun," Naru flinched visibly at the use of 'Ollie', "However, you should remember that if I am not present, a letter has to be sent to your parents explaining my absence and if they think the reason is petty and childish, then I'm back at work. Face it, I work for your parents, not you. You don't sign my paycheck and you don't pay my travel fees, they do. So, anything else Ollie?"

"…" _What in the HELL is with the 'Ollie' thing? Stop it!_

It was a little known fact that the last person to call Naru 'Ollie' ended up with a black eye and a fear of sarcasm.

"Didn't think so." Yuki smirked. She loved that reaction. Mai would scold her later but that boy was simply infuriating.

* * *

I couldn't help but add that last line. This would have to be the most swearing I've ever really done in a fanfic. Please Reveiw 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here! This chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but that should change in the next chapter. Many thanks to SSJ4 Sailor Menz for betaing. Please leave reviews! Much cake and tea for all of you!

* * *

Naru's Pov…

'_That little…' _Naru seethed silently as he rode with Lin in the van. Yuki had proceeded to help load the van and made Naru actually help by dropping hints that Mai hadn't slept well.

'_Wait, why did that affect me?'_ No matter how he looked at it, Naru simply had no explanation for it. Well, he did but that didn't mean that he would admit to it.

"Idiot scientist." 

'_You're early.' _Naru responded to the familiar voice of his dead brother, Eugene, often called Gene.

"_Not really. I'd think you'd be happy to know that I'll be helping out." _Gene's voice was like Naru's but, according to Mai, it contained a happier note, whatever that meant.

'_I'd be happier if you'd just move on.'_

"_What!? You don't think I've tried? Now I know that you're an idiot scientist! No doubts left."_ Gene sounded a tad annoyed with his brother.

'_Very funny, Gene.'_ The words came out as a growl.

"_Yuki beat you again, didn't she? Mai's probably sitting in the passenger seat of the car, scolding her mercilessly. And Yuki is tuning her out. You know Lin likes Yuki, right?"_ Gene's voice started off somewhat wistful and turned serious.

'_Yeah, and? His life is his life. It's not my business.'_

"_But Mai is."_ The teasing lilt of his voice was obvious.

'_Shut up!'_ Gene flinched, as much as a spirit could, as his brother's voice yelled at him.

Naru ended the conversation there, unaware that Gene was laughing at his brother's stubbornness. Eugene Davis had been killed in a hit-and-run while on business in Japan, which led to his brother going to Japan to find his body. Oliver had given everyone the alias of Shibuya Kazuya and avoided the media. Gene's body was found, but his killer wasn't, and Naru didn't know what type of person it was. So, for his safety, he remained, to his clients, Shibuya Kazuya, his real name realized by his part-timer and the Irregulars four years ago.

"You know that Yuki is only trying to help Mai out. She doesn't really think your arguments are worth the effort. Mai already knows her job and will do it without much hesitation." Lin broke the less than comfortable silence.

"I know. I just talked to Gene." Naru stated, matter-of-factly.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"A lot of stupid stuff, that's all. I certainly hope he focuses on business when we get there."

"…" Lin didn't glance at his boss, knowing that if he did, he may not be able to refrain from laughing. Gene had obviously commented on Naru's affections for the petite part-timer who was currently sleeping in the passenger's side seat of the black BMW behind them, after having already given the driver an earful. Lin maneuvered the car skillfully, knowing that Yuki was right behind him.

'Right behind me, huh? That doesn't sound half bad. I'd prefer her to be beside me though. Through thick and thin, isn't that how the saying goes?'

"Mai's birthday is coming up." Naru's voice broke the silence.

"In two days, right?" Lin glanced at his 'boss' out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know if I should get her something. I never have before." Naru stared out the window, to look at the scenery as it flew by. Or was he looking in the mirror to see Mai in the car behind?

"That doesn't mean you can't get her one this year. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. After all, even if she doesn't really like it, the fact that you bought a gift for her will make her very happy."

"Mmm." Naru watched Mai's eyes flutter in the mirror as she started to wake up in the car behind them. He saw her look around a little, temporarily disorientated. Realizing where she was, she turned quickly to look at Yuki and the two began to talk. Naru wanted nothing more than to have Mai in the backseat of the van, where he could ki-, keep an eye on her.

Mai blinked, where was she again? Looking to her right, she saw the scenery as they drove by.

'_That's right. I fell asleep in the car again.'_ It seemed as though she always fell asleep in the car, especially if it was Yuki's car.

'_I don't think it helps me any, that her car always smells like lavender and lavender always makes me drowsy.' _Yuki drove a black BMW 328xi Sedan. Mai had known that when she met Yuki, the woman had a love for the color black and the car left no doubt about it.

It wasn't long before the car slowed to a stop in front of a large building. Yuki got out of the car and snorted.

"This is an orphanage? It looks like one of those houses that you see in bad horror movies, you know, the ones with a cliché plot?" One of Yuki's pet peeves was bad horror films.

"It looks nice. I'm sure the children enjoy having such a large house to run around in."

"You have the annoying habit of being an optimist." Yuki sighed.

"Mai! Hurry up and unload the van!"

"Hai! Coming Naru! Let's go, Yuki."

"Okay." Yuki trudged after her.

"Yue! Yue, come back here! Yue!" Mai turned around only to go tumbling down to the ground as a young boy ran into her.

"Yue!" Another little boy came running up. The first one, who Mai had decided was Yue, sat up and Mai found herself face to face with a seven year old. He had ebony black hair, a tad messy from running (it reminded her of Naru's hair), emerald green eyes that were full of laughter and yet, Mai could see he was very intelligent. She looked up at the other boy and found that he looked identical to 'Yue', who was still sprawled across her.

"I'm very sorry, I should have been watching were I was going." The boy on top of her stated, after he crawled off of her. "I'm Yue, and this is my older twin, Shing. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Yue-kun, Shing-kun. My name is Taniyama Mai." Mai smiled at the two boys.

"Mai!" Naru barked out, annoyed at the lack of progress.

"Coming Naru! I'll see the two of you later." Mai stated, before scurrying off to help the others unload the van.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellolo! Psychic here! Thank you SailorMenz for betaing!

Any thoughts and suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

It wasn't long before all the equipment had been unloaded and set up at the Base. After ordering his tea, Naru sat down to look at the file of information that Lin, Mai, Yuki and Yasuhara had compiled. Yasuhara had been employed part- time shortly after Naru came back to Japan, to help with the work-load.

There wasn't much in the file, for there wasn't much on the house. An English trader who had married a young Japanese woman built it in 1876. The house was three stories tall with an attic and a cellar. There were approximately twenty bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a large dining room, a smaller secondary dinning room, a lounge, study, medium sized library, a large kitchen and a parlor. This was not including the secondary building for servants, which was two stories tall and contained ten rooms, a medium sized dining room, two bathrooms and two shower rooms with toilets, a small kitchen and a common living area.

The couple had four children, three boys and one girl. They had lived a happy life until their deaths, having lived long enough to see seven grandchildren and twelve great-grand children and hear the pitter-patter of their feet as they ran through the house. The house was more appropriately described as a manor, with gardens, walkways, a small menagerie and a pond.

The house had no history of any poltergeist phenomena, unexplained deaths or serious accidents of any kind. If anything were to be expected, it would be that the house was blessed! Every one who had lived in that house had lived long, happy, healthy lives and died perfectly natural deaths in their old age while sleeping. So why would this be happening now? It made no sense, but it did seem to be happening and had been occurring for about 7 months.

"Mai, gather up the children who have experienced these phenomena, send them in three or four at a time, and if you think any of them may know more than the others, separate them from the group. I'll talk to them one at a time." Naru placed the folder on the table. "Yasuhara-san"

"Hai?"

"I need back info. What was this land before the house was here."

"Got it, boss!" Yasuhara flashed a smile, picked up his computer bag, and headed out the door to the local library.

Naru went back to sipping his tea.

Later that evening…

"Geez, what a day! One hundred children and over seventy-five adults to interview. I have to hand it to you, Naru, you certainly know how to pick cases that could give a girl blisters." Yuki stretched before accepting the cup of tea Mai offered her.

"If you have a problem Tara-"

"I know, I know! I can go home." Yuki cut him off as she fanned herself with an empty folder. "It's so hot!" As Yuki continued to fan herself, her gaze went back to Naru, "Tell me something, must you wear that jacket in the summer time? You're going to end up with heat stroke, you know."

Naru glared at the twenty-three year old, who was sprawled on the couch, her feet propped up on the arm revealing her black painted toenails. She returned his glare with a lazy smile that clearly said 'As if I care that you don't like me right now'.

"I think you're both in danger of heat stroke. I mean, all the two of you ever wear is black." Ayako, who aside from being a miko was also the unofficial nurse of SPR, frowned with disapproval at Yuki's black capris and button-down black cap-sleeve shirt and Naru's black slacks, black button-down shirt and black jacket.

"Okay! Just for the record, black is not the only color I wear, thank you very much! I do, on occasion, wear bright colors. Also, I'm not wearing long sleeves, long pants, or a blazer. Therefore, I am in less danger than everyone's favorite narcissist." Ayako shook her head at Yuki. Yuki ignored the miko in favor of talking to Mai.

"Ne, Mai, what did you think about those twins? You know, the ones that ran into you?" Yuki asked sitting up so she could drink her ice-tea.

"What do you mean? They seem like bright, well behaved little boys."

"Exactly! How many seven year olds have you meet that are that calm? I mean, the older one is a personality duplicate of Naru! Which, by the way, is down right freaky!"

"You're right. He really is. The younger one is a lot like Gene too. I think all that's missing are the psychic abilities. Even then, I mean, they just seem to know what the other one is thinking." Mai placed a finger on her chin.

"That's just a freaky twin thing. Whether they can communicate telepathically or not remains to be seen." Yuki sipped her tea, taking great care to slurp slightly to annoy Naru. "By the way, totally off subject here, but how are your Chinese lessons?"

Ever since the case in Suwa, Lin had been teaching Mai a little bit of Chinese here and there. After Yuki entered the picture, Mai started taking classes on-line, with Lin and Yuki tutoring her when she needed it.

"It's going well. I managed to have an entire conversation the other day without making an idiot of myself, so I would say I'm doing pretty well."

"Good. You can go play mother hen to the kids now." Yuki smirked as Mai started sputtering.

"Mother hen? Who hit you on the head?" she asked.

"Fine then, go play 'Onee-chan'." Mai huffed as Yuki shooed her out, but turned and quickly walked out of the room before Naru could give her any orders.

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Thanks for betaing Sailor! Please review!

* * *

It was no secret that Mai loved kids. So Yuki telling Mai to 'Go play Onee-chan' was completely understandable, though slightly embarrassing to the nineteen-going-on-twenty year old. Mai wondered through the halls, all the while contemplating the strange dream she had that night when she bumped, quite literally, into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Mai knelt down to help the boy up. It was one of the twins from earlier.

"Hai. I'm fine. What about you, Onee-sama?" Intelligent green eyes looked up at Mai for the second time that day.

"I'm fine. Yue?" Mai hazarded a guess at the twin's identity, not expecting to be right but his cheerful nod proclaimed that she had guessed correctly.

"I'm very sorry, Onee-sama. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and ran into you again." He looked somewhat downcast, as though he were worried that she wouldn't like him any more.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention either, so the fault is mine as well." Mai smiled at Yue and he smiled back. Once more, Mai felt the need to be proud, not only of Yue but of Shing as well, along with the desire to take care of them. Of course Mai felt that way about just about everyone and everything but this was different. Earlier, when Yue had run into her, she felt the same pulling sensation. Well, not quite 'pulling' per se but that was the closest thing she could think of.

"Ne Onee-sama, would you like to see the room that Shing and I share?" Yue looked up at her hopefully and Mai felt this was something of an honor. From the way the twins had seemed earlier, Mai had the distinct impression that, while not antisocial, the boys did prefer each others company over the company of their peers. It seemed that, with this in mind, very few people would be _invited_ into their room, though she was sure that many came in without invites.

"I'd love to. However, you can't call me 'Onee-sama'. It's too… stuffy. Onee-chan I will answer to but not 'Onee-sama'. 'Kay?" Mai smiled as she took the offered hand.

"Okay!" And they walked down the hall with Yue leading the way.

_**Meanwhile at base…**_

"Okay, Naru-chan! Have you figured out how to tell Mai that you love her yet?" Yuki hadn't even waited ten minutes before engaging in her favorite pastime, teasing Naru. Though no one else in the room noticed it (except for Lin, of course) the black clad teen blushed slightly, which to the Chinese spell caster and American psychic, was a dead giveaway to how right Yuki really was. Needless to say, neither man liked the psychic's smirk as Yuki whipped out her green notebook and pen.

"**What are you doing?" **Naru asked Yuki in English, his British accent making the 'what' sound more like 'wot'.

"**Well, it's obvious, to me at least, that you do like Mai. It's also obvious that you have no idea how to tell her and also that you're afraid to tell her. After all, when she told you that she loved you, you asked her if she loved Gene. However, when you take into consideration the fact that she hadn't even known about Gene, was rather cruel, because it left her feeling very confused. So, the only thing to do is the following: **_**One**_**, you must write down everything that you think makes Mai who she is, even the things that annoy you are part of what you love; **_**Two**_**, you must talk to your extremely patient older brother and ask him if Mai has ever told him that she loves him, I doubt that he'll say yes. Specify that you mean in the romantic sense, not familial sense; **_**Three**_**, buy her something for her birthday, nothing expensive just-"**

"**I get it, I get it." **Naru cut Yuki off with a wave of his hand.

"**Just in case, I've written it all down. Okay?" **Lin sighed as Naru glared at Yuki, who simply smiled back.

"You shouldn't antagonize him." Lin's deep voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Koujo but I can't help it. It's fun! Besides, he loves Mai and she loves him. It's not my fault that he's dense." She crossed her arms and pouted, making it hard for Lin not to go over there and kiss her. Something he was sure she knew.

_**With Mai in the twins' room…**_

Mai wasn't surprised to see that the room the twins slept in was emptier than that of children with their own homes. However, it did shock her to see numerous books on parapsychology on the small bookcase. She even recognized one or two that Naru had written under his real name, Oliver Davis.

"You two are fans of Oliver Davis, huh?" Shing nodded at her then went back to his book.

"Yeah, he's cool! So is his brother, Eugene. It'd be cool to meet them one day." Yue began to show her all his little treasures. About five minutes later, Mai excused herself to go back to base but not before making sure that both boys knew where to find her if they needed to.

Mai wondered what Gene would think, if he knew that he had a mini fanclub.

_**Back at base…**_

When Mai entered base, Naru was the only one there. He looked up when he heard her sigh as she sat back down.

"Anything interesting?"

"Well, I ran into the twins again. They admire you and Gene." Mai stretched out on the couch that Yuki had occupied just moments before. Naru looked startled so she continued on. "They have a lot of books in their room about parapsychology, some of them I know you wrote. I recognized the titles, you see. So, I asked if they liked Oliver Davis and they said yes. Yue, the one that ran into me earlier, mentioned that Eugene Davis sounded like a cool person as well. Of course, as with any case of hero worship, they would love to meet the Davis twins, not knowing that they've already met one and that their chances of meeting the other one are definitly not in their favor. They'd probably have to die to meet your brother and I wouldn't want that."

Naru nodded at her, then went back to reading his notebook.

'Stupid Narcisst! Oh, who am I kidding? I love him anyway.' Mai drifted off to dreamland as the pages in the notebook turned.

_**Mai's dream…**_

Gene was rather enjoying himself, after all, it was sunny and warm at the house. Although he, like his brother, was clad in black, Gene had decided to kick back and relax, with his feet propped up on a wall, hands behind his head and the top three buttons on his shirt undone.

'Idiot scientist. He needs to stop wearing black Ah, here comes Mai!' Gene smiled as the spunky teen materialized. Gene was once again struck by the irony of falling in love _after _dying. Mai was wearing a pair of short cut denim shorts, pink and black striped leggings, a black tank top with a button down short-sleeved pink safari shirt over it and a pink and black scarf keeping her bangs out of the way. He noticed that her tennis shoes had been spray painted pink with black stripes, no doubt Yuki's handy work.

"Gene!" His smile widened as Mai jogged over to where he was lounging.

"Hello, Mai. Long time no see. How are you?" She rolled her eyes as she noticed the newspaper in his hand (though how he got the paper was beyond her) was turned to the comics.

"Well, my name not in the obituaries and I'm not in hospital, so I'd say I'm doing good. How about you? How'd you get a newspaper in limbo?" She sat down beside him and stole the sports section.

"I can get just about anything I want here, provided I'm awake."

"Hmm. So, what do we have info. wise?" She looked up at him as she folded the sports section in half and handed it back to him.

"Not much. Nothing interesting in the world of sports?"

"Nah, not a thing." She made a face as she said that, before filching the comics out of his hands.

"It seems that there aren't any spirits here, so you might want to have Noll do a hypnotic suggestion on a few of the kids. Best to do it with groups of five or six at a time. You know how it goes and give me that back!" He took the comics back.

"Okay, so this is still going to take a while and we can't narrow it down by when these kids got here because it may be that having a new kid here was the catalyst for on of the kids who had been here longer."

"Yeah. Sorry I can't help more. Oh, can you do me a favor? Tell Noll to stop wearing black, it's gotten old." He smiled as Mai laughed.

"Okay, tell Naru to stop wearing black. Got it. See you later!"

"Bye!" Gene watched as she faded away in the same manner that she came. He looked at the fountain and unbuttoned the next button down on his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

When Mai woke, the first thing she noticed was the sound of computer keys tapping. The second thing she noticed was a small face peeking in at her through the partially opened door. It was Yue.

"Yue-kun, is something wrong?" Mai asked as she sat up. Yue jerked back, startled.

"Ah, no. I was just walking past and thought I'd stop by and see if you'd like dinner."

Mai looked up to see that Naru and Lin were the only ones in the room.

"That sounds great. Naru, Lin-san, do you want me to bring some food up to you or will you go down later to get it yourselves?"

"I'll get my own. Thank you for offering, Mai-san." Lin had, over time, gotten used to calling Mai by her given name.

While Lin had the courtesy to answer her, Naru continued to read the file.

"Mou!" Mai huffed and walked over to Naru, leaned over so that he could feel her breath on his ear and said, "Gene said you need to stop wearing black. It's gotten old." Then ran out of the room with Yue leading the way to the kitchen.

Naru sat there staring at the door; cheeks flushed slightly because of how close she had been.

"So," Lin looked at Naru, "What did Mai say?"

_After dinner…_

Mai was walking back to base after making sure both of the twins were safe. Mai really wasn't sure why but she really wanted to protect them. This somewhat sudden instinct was leaving her confused. Sure she cared and loved children but to this degree? Why only those two? She looked up and realized that she was on the other side of the house from the base. The dangers of getting lost in thought, she supposed. Suddenly, something hit Mai on her head and darkness took over.

_Back at Base…_

"Yo Naru-bou, where's Mai?" Bou-san flopped onto one of the chairs as Naru looked up from the file he was reading.

"Lin, do we have a visual of Mai on any of the cameras?" Naru turned towards his assistant.

"Hai. There she is. On the other side of the house." Lin looked up at Naru from the screen. "I have no idea why she would be over there, but she looks a little lost."

A sharp 'Crash!' was heard. Everyone looked at the screen as it showed Mai lying stretched out on the floor, two halves of a broken vase on either side of her prone form.

"Mai!" Takigawa shouted.

Lin realized only too well how that girl being in danger could clear a room. Even Naru had left after ordering Lin to watch the monitors. Lin looked back at the screen. A few seconds later, two small, identical boys in pajamas appeared on screen. They stopped, looked at Mai, and then rushed over to her. For a moment, Lin thought they were Noll and Gene when the boys were younger, but then he realized that it was Shing and Yue. It wasn't too long after their appearance that Takigawa and the rest appeared on screen. Takigawa picked Mai up as if she was a feather and they headed back to the base with the twins in tow.

Lin wondered if the boys were Chinese or if it was only their names. He glanced over at the stack of papers that were sitting on a table. Inside each folder was the individual information of every child and every adult that lived and worked at the orphanage. He wasn't looking forward to having to go through all that data, although there were duplicates on an external hard drive that he could hook into his computer to make things easier.

The door to the base opened as everyone filed in. Ayako nearly closed the door on Yue's face but his brother was quick and held it open.

"Geez, Mai really needs to eat more. She's too light!" Takigawa laid her gently on the couch before Ayako placed an ice pack on the rapidly forming bump.

"Is Mai onee-san going to be alright?" Yue, who was in his pajamas, looked up at Naru, who was standing right next to him, for an answer.

"I believe so. After all, she seems to merely be unconscious." Naru walked over to his table and looked at his teacup. It was empty and Mai was unconscious. He glanced at the clear glass teapot that Mai liked and saw that it was empty.

"Oh. That's good." Yue looked relieved. His older brother, also in pajamas, had settled himself in a chair with a book. A closer look showed that Mai had been right. Shing was reading Oliver's book 'Supernatural Systems' and was about half-way through.

"Yue, will you make me some tea?" Shing looked at Yue over the top of his book.

"Okay, but…" Yue looked at Mai and for some reason, Naru felt angry. This…this…this little punk was…worried about his Mai. The anger melted as Naru realized that he was jealous. However, just because he knew something didn't mean that he'd admit it. Yuki's snicker morphed into laughter as Naru glared at her.

"Oi! Kiddo! You can make tea right over there, 'kay?" Bou-san pointed to the small area Mai had set up so that she could make tea and coffee.

"Okay, thank you." Yue went to work making tea. Mean while, Mai drifted from unconsciousness, into a dream.

_Mai's Dream…_

"Ugh! No offence Gene but I really wish things like this would just stop happening!" Mai was sitting on a low wall by a large fountain that was on the grounds, cradling her head with her hands. Gene laughed before handing her an ice pack.

"Here, this might help."

"Again, I must wonder how you do that." Mai took the ice pack and place it on her head, hissing slightly at the cold.

"How should I know? All I know is that I can get almost anything I want here. Anyway, let's take a look around, shall we?" Mai looked up to see Gene holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up and the two of them walked off to see what Gene had discovered since the last time she saw him.

"It seems that there actually are a few spirits here but they keep moving off to other areas near by. Like the road or the river, you get the idea. I think maybe one of the children might be able to see them, though that really doesn't help you much, does it? After all, lots of children have imaginary friends. It would be easy for a caregiver to merely assume…oh well. I'm not much help on this case, am I?" He looked somewhat put out at that observation.

"You're a big help Gene. Now we have an idea of what to look for." Gene still looked a tad upset, so Mai decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. She stood up on tiptoes and pecked him gently on the cheek, causing his face to turn pink.

"You know, I'm really glad that Noll couldn't see that. After all, he'd probably try to kill me again!" Gene chuckled in amusement. "He really is an idiot scientist after all!"

"Be nice! Oh! That reminds me, did I tell you about your fan club?" Mai stifled her giggle in her hands.

"Fan club? I have a fan club?" He gave her a look that clearly said 'you have my attention'.

"Oh yes. There's a set of twin boys at the orphanage, Shing is the older one, and Yue is the younger brother. Anyway, the two of them all but worship you. I swear if they knew that Naru was the famous Oliver Davis, they would flip. Probably ask for his autograph or something." Mai snickered before continuing, "As if he needed any more reason to think he was 'THE MAN'!" She and Gene both dissolved into laughter at the thought.

"Oh, are those the boys?" Gene straightened up as he pointed into the base room from where they were.

Standing at Mai's tea station was Yue, measuring out tea leaves before putting them into the pot. On a chair in the base room was Shing, reading his book in a comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of Lin typing.

"Yeah. What are they doing in the base? The clock says that it's 9 p.m. They should be in bed by now."

"Maternal instincts kicking in?" Gene smirked as Mai turned bright red and shrieked.

"Y-you! How can you just say things like that so…so flippantly!?" Mai paused, her hand flying to her mouth before she abruptly spun and kissed Gene on the cheek. "Oh, you wonderful wonderful person! Thank you thank you thank you! I have to go! I'll see you later Gene!"

Gene just stood there; his face red with a dumbfounded expression as Mai faded into the evening mist that had settled around the house.

"You're welcome, I think."

* * *

What do you think Mai was thanking Gene for? find out in the next chapter of Mai's Boys!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

As I promised, this is the betaed version. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Mai blinked, and let out a low groan as she registered a dull throb emanating from the back of her head

Mai blinked, and let out a low groan as she registered a dull throb emanating from the back of her head. Apparently, that was all it took to get all of SPR, plus the twins, over by her side.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Yue's asked worriedly, a porcelain teacup held gently in his hands.

"I'm fine. Aren't the two of you supposed to be in bed?" Mai raised her eyebrow, the smile on her face undermining the seriousness of her tone.

"Um, yeah, probably." Yue gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Well, then, let's get you two in bed, 'kay?" Naru marveled at how children obeyed her without hesitation when she smiled. Shing and Yue walked out of the room with Mai following behind. Yuki went with her to make sure she came back safely. Naru wasn't sure whether to be thankful, or irritated. He figured irritation was the easier emotion.

With Mai and Yuki on the way back to Base…

"That was all it took. He asked if my maternal instincts were kicking in, and it just clicked. The reason I want to protect those boys so much is because they were the ones in my dream, the ones calling me Okaa-san! I'm going to talk to Ito-san, and see what it would take to adopt them. I have a steady income that would support us all comfortably, and my apartment has plenty of room in it. There are only two things that I'm worried about, the fact that I'm single, and the fact that I have to travel a lot on this job." Mai was talking animatedly as she and Yuki walked down the hall. "I'm not as worried about that last one though, because I know Liang-san would be happy to take care of them for a few weeks, and I trust her with my life. After all, she's like a grandmother to me, and her brother's like a favorite uncle."

"You're sure about this? I mean, I don't have a problem with it but you are really young still." Yuki looked at Mai apprehensively. "That might be the hardest part about adopting them, your age. I mean, you became a legal adult the year before last. That's not that long ago and it may cause problems. Besides, you have to make sure it's what the boys want."

"I know and I'll ask them but first I want to see if it's possible. I'd hate to ask them, have them say yes, only to find out that I can't adopt them."

"Alright. I'll help you out as much as possible. Also, I think you should look at getting a house. Not an apartment, but a house." Yuki held up her hand as Mai opened her mouth to protest. "It would make a better impression on the adoption agency and be a more stable environment in which to care for the boys. It doesn't have to be huge, just look for something small in the suburbs."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Mai asked as they reached the base.

"No, I don't but if you'd like, I could look into it."

"Please do. Oh," Mai looked at Naru as she sat back down on the couch, placing the ice pack gently on her head. "I talked to Gene. He said that there doesn't seem to be a spirit here but that there are spirits coming in from nearby. He thinks that maybe one of the children is psychic and can see them, which is why they're hovering around the place. Those spirits don't seem to be causing the problem. Gene said that right now it looks like the problem stems from one of the children. So, I guess it's time to break out the little red lamp, huh?"

"Good. Mai, tea."

"Yes, Sahib"

"You really need to stop talking out loud. It's irritating." Mai turned crimson and squeaked before running off to make the tea.

A few days later at Base…

Imagine Lin's surprise when he and Naru walked into base at six in the morning to see Mai at her laptop. For the first time in the history of SPR, Mai was dressed in an extremely professional manner. She wore a simple pair of boot-cut khaki slacks, plain tan colored flats, a white button down three-quarter-length-sleeve shirt, and a maroon colored waistcoat. The only jewelry that she wore was an amber and gold ring that she wore on the ring finger of her right hand, a pair of simple stud earrings, and a plain leather watch.

Yuki stood behind her, looking every bit the intimidating lawyer that she had studied to be in black silk slacks with lavender pin stripes with a matching blazer over an aubergine colored silk top and lavender waistcoat decorated with a silver pocket watch dangling from it. Like Mai she wore very little jewelry, simple silver hoop earrings and small silver pendent. On the table was the black leather brief case that Yuki carried when acting as Mai's assistant when the two where on a case by themselves.

"I think this one would be a better choice. It has better facilities, more class options and has a high grade point average in its students. Of course, I want to pay a visit before I decide on anything. I don't want it to be anything like Ryokyoyo High School. Narrow minded idiot plagued that school, no offense to Yasuhara." Mai scrolled down a web page.

"Ahem." Lin cleared his throat, causing both women to look up.

"Oh. Good morning Naru, Lin-san. There's tea and pastries on the table, help yourselves." Mai said cheerfully, taking a sip of her own tea.

Lin looked at the table. European pastries. She wanted something. Mai never laid out European pastries, and yes, the smell of English breakfast tea, unless she wanted something. Oh, she defiantly wanted something that Naru wouldn't like giving her and from the look on Naru's face, he knew it as well.

Lin knew something that Naru was unaware of or that he chose to blatantly ignore. Naru might as well save him the time of arguing with Mai and just tell she could have what ever it was she wanted, because he was going to tell her anyway.

"Lin, can I talk to you for just a minute?" Yuki smiled up at him, two mugs of steaming hot green tea in her hands.

"Sure. Let's go for a walk." He said, taking one of the mugs away from her and tucking the hand that had held the mug into his arm, they walked out.

With Lin and Yuki…

"So, what does Mai want that Naru won't want to let her have?" Lin asked, sipping his tea as he and Yuki sat on a bench by the fountain.

"Oh, come on Koujo, can't you just believe that she wants to do something nice for Naru?" Yuki asked, clearly not wanting to say too much lest Naru learn about everything that the two of them were planning.

"With anything else, I would but Mai never buys European pastries, or serve English breakfast tea, unless she wants something. And she never does both at the same time unless she's involved you in her plans. So, what is it this time?" He asked sternly.

Yuki sighed, "Do you remember how I told you that Mai had a dream where two young voices were calling her 'Okaa-san'?"

"Yes. Why?" Lin asked.

"Well, because," Yuki stood up and began pacing back in forth "since we arrived, Mai has been saying that she has this urge to protect those twin boys that were in the base the other evening. When we were walking back from making sure they were in bed, Mai said that something that Gene had said made her realize why that was. In her dream, the ones calling her 'Okaa-san' were those twins." Yuki sat down and leaned against him.

"Oh. Okay. And this has to do with the bribery buffet because?"

"Mai's been looking at schools close to SPR that the boys could attend. She's found three that look promising and wants to go take a closer look at them but she has this case and Naru still hasn't narrowed things down to a group of ten kids."

"So she wants Naru to give the two of you the day off so you could look at these schools." Lin saw where Mai would need to resort to bribery.

"Exactly. Also, Mai wants to start the adoption process today. The only things that we're still looking at are a school for the boys and a house. I've found the perfect house. It's about the same distance from the three schools that Mai's narrowed it down to, about thirty minutes by train, and it's far enough away from Shibuya that it doesn't have to worry about city gang problems. All three schools are only about thirty to forty-five minutes from the bus stop that Mai normally gets off at if she needs to take the bus."

"She's put a lot of thought into this." Lin brushed some hair out of Yuki's eyes.

"I know, and that's what worries me. What if they decide for some reason that Mai can't adopt these boys?" Yuki asked, moving to stand up again. Lin pulled her back down.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said, before kissing Yuki gently.

"You know as well as I do that they'd have to be insane not to let Mai take care of those kids."

"Yeah. Liang-san and his sister have agreed to watch the boys when Mai and I are working and Luella is all but begging to be put down as grandmother. So all in all, the boys will grow up in a loving, encouraging household. Why would any one deny them that, right?" Yuki asked, worry creeping in as the post-dawn mist began to fade.

"No one in their right mind. Now, let's get inside before there are no croissants left." Lin said, standing up. Yuki laughed as she and Lin walked quickly back to house, Lin muttering about what he would do if the Monk had eaten all the croissants again.

Back at base with Lin…

Lin sighed. He and Yuki hadn't even been back at Base for ten minutes before Mai and Yuki had left. If nothing else though, he had managed to save a few of the croissants from Bou-san, who never left any of the flaky bread rolls for any one else.

He glanced over at Naru. Oh, was he mad. And not because Mai had whopped him yet again, he really shouldn't make her resort to puppy dog eyes, but because he didn't know exactly where she was.

This was going to be a fun day…

"Lin! Get the next group of kids in here. I want to be done with this case as soon as possible!" Lin flinched at the sound of his narcissist charge.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun…

That evening in Ito-san's office…

"You want to adopt the twins?" Ito-san looked at Mai, shock lacing her voice.

"Yes. I've actually given this a lot of thought and I want to adopt both of them. I have a sufficient income for us all to live comfortably and when I'm at work I have some one who will be willing to take care of both boys and I trust them with my life."

"I understand that, but one child is quite a responsibility, two…well, that's even more so." Ito-san would never admit it but Yuki was somewhat intimidating and Mai was very determined.

"I understand that, which is why I've begun looking for a house in the suburbs. Close enough that we don't have a two or three hour commute but far enough away that city gang violence isn't a threat to the boys' safety. Also, I've been looking at several schools that the boys could attend and found one that I believe would be conducive to their advanced learning state. I believe that I can care for these boys and would like to be allowed to do so. My assistant," she motioned with her hand over to Yuki "is currently handling the matter of a house. If you would prefer, we can wait until we have a suitable home for the boys and you are more than welcome to come and inspect my apartment."

"Also, on the matter of who will be caring for them while Mai and myself are on cases with SPR," Yuki continued. "Liang-san and his sister will be available for interview if necessary and have given the okay for you to inspect their house at any time. There is also a matter of references. If you would like we can compile a list of references on the matter of Mai's responsibility and good character, as we can with all who will be involved with the boys for any period of time." She smiled sweetly at Ito-san, whose head was spinning with information.

"Ah, yes, well. Very well. If you are one hundred percent certain that you want to do this you can fill out the adoption papers and we'll go from there." Ito-san walked to the filling cabinet and began to look for the necessary paperwork.

"Thank you very much. However, before we proceed, I'd like to make sure that this arrangement is alright with the boys." Mai smiled.

"I think that's fine. In fact, that will give me time to make sure I have all the paperwork needed." Ito-san smiled.

"Very well then. Yuki, could you leave Ito-san with a copy of the school information that we picked up earlier while I go talk to the guys?" Mai turned expectantly to Yuki who nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you in twenty minutes?"

"Yes. Twenty minutes would be fine." Mai walked out of the room towards the library of the house where she was sure she could find Shing and Yue.

A few minutes later in the library…

"So, we'd be living with you?" Yue asked, sitting on one side of Mai as his brother sat on the other.

"Yeah, but only if you want to, of course. Right now I live in a two-bedroom apartment, so the two of you would have to share a room. Right now I'm looking at a house that has four bedrooms, so you could each have your own bedroom if you wanted. I'm not rich, so there are a lot of things you might not get, but you'd get plenty of love and a family." Mai held her breath as Yue thought about it. Shing had already said that, while the idea was all right with him, the final decision was up to Yue.

"Can I call you 'Okaa-san'?" Yue asked, looking up at Mai sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

Betaed version.

* * *

"Can I call you 'Okaa-san'?" Yue asked, looking up at Mai sweetly. Mai sighed in relief before pulling him into a hug.

"Of course you can!" She said, laughing happily as she pulled Shing into the hug aswell. "We're going to be a family! If you want to call me 'Okaa-san' then go right ahead! That goes for you as well, Shing." She said, looking at the stoic young boy.

"Okaa-san." The corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. "I could get used to that." He said, nodding his head. Yue laughed.

"You're going to be a scientist, Shing. An idiot scientist." He laughed again. Shing growled slightly before smirking.

"At least I'm not struggling with my Latin." This time Yue scowled before Mai's laughter caused both boys to look at Mai.

"Boys! Behave! Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you two are just so much like them. Oh!" Mai clutched her side.

"Like who?" Yue asked.

"Oh, just someone I knew." Mai calmed herself down. "Ah, well. I have to finish filling out the forms so that we can start the process and then get back to helping Naru with this case." Mai stood up. "Time to get busy, eh boys?"

"Yes 'kaa-san." Yue stood up as well and gave Mai a hug, which she returned with a smile.

_**Later…**_

Mai, Yuki and the twins trudged into the base.

"Mou! My hand hurts from all that writing!" Mai whimpered, before beginning to make tea for everyone.

"Mai, where have you been all day?" Naru asked, irritation coloring his voice causing Mai to flinch.

"And what, pray tell, does it mean to you? After all, you gave her today off, did you not?" Shing said before muttering 'Idiot' under his breath.

"Oh my Gosh! They are just too cute for words! They're so much like the boys! Hello, Noll, darling! Aren't they adorable, Martin?" A feminine voice squealed, causing Naru to pale.

"Mother! What are you doing here?!" He growled slightly.

"Don't growl at me, young man. I am your mother, Oliver Edward Davis and you will mind your manners with me! Do I make myself clear, mister?!" Her tone booked no arguments. Luella Davis was an attractive woman in her early forties, with blonde hair and gray eyes. Her husband, Martin, was ten years older than she was, with salt and pepper hair and blue-green eyes behind oval spectacles; he was, in short, the stereotypical eccentric professor with his tweed coats and khaki slacks.

"Yes mother."

"Good. Now, why don't you two handsome young gentlemen come over here and give your new Aunt Luella a hug, hmm?" She stretched her arms out. Yue promptly ran over to give her a hug. Shing looked up at Mai.

"Did she say 'Oliver Davis' or was I hearing things?" He asked softly, awe coloring his voice slightly.

"No, she really did say 'Oliver Davis'." Mai answered, holding her giggles back valiantly.

"You know the Davis brothers?"

"Davis twins, actually. I only know Gene because he's my 'dream guide' you could say. He died almost five years ago."

"Okay" Shing said weakly, before being pulled into a bone crushing hug by Luella.

"Oh, you are so like Oliver! Which one of you is older?"

"I am." Shing gasped, still held tight in her grasp.

"Really? It was the exact opposite with my boys. Noll was always the standoffish scientist, while Gene was always very friendly." She said. "Do you boys have any psychic abilities?"

"We've never been tested to see, ma'am. Besides, having psychic abilities wouldn't help us get adopted, it would just cause problems in that and most people already find us to be intimidating because of the fact that we read everything we can really, which means we're not exactly on your average 4th grade level." Yue said, pouring Luella and Martin both a cup of tea.

"I bet you're glad Mai's adopting you, though. Oh, you'll be so-"

"WHAT?!" Bou-san and Naru shouted together.

"Mai's adopted the boys. She's going to be their mother now. Really Noll, you need to loosen up some dear. You and Mai could've been married by now, but noooo! You just can't gather the courage to tell the girl you love her, much less ask her to marry you!" Luella said, ignoring Mai's red face at the mention of marriage.

"I've been telling him that for almost three years now, Mrs. Davis and he still doesn't get it." Yuki said, shaking her head sympathetically. "I keep telling him that Mai's answer will surprise him, that she lo-"

"Yuki! That is enough!" Mai growled. Yuki smiled nonchalantly and shrugged, before blowing Lin a kiss from across the room.

"Let me get this straight," Bou-san said, looking at Mai and the twins, "You took today off so that you could adopt Chibi-Naru and his brother Chibi-kun?" Both boys scowled slightly at the nicknames the monk had given them and Naru scowled at the fact he was being compared to the impertinent brat named Shing.

"Well, I didn't spend all day doing paperwork, and it's not official yet, but yes, something like that." She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out two silver captain whistles (think Captain von Trapp in the Sound of Music) and handing one to each boy. "These are for you. If you're in danger or scared, blow on these as loud as you can, 'kay? It's so I can find you and I'll know you're safe."

"Okay."

"Yes, 'kaa-san."

Mai smiled. Luella smiled as well, sipping her tea before smoothing her skirt out.

"You know, Mai," Luella said "I know you were just looking for a small house in the suburbs but Martin and I have a house here in Japan that we never use. It's not too far from where you work and where you said the boys would probably be going to school. I think it would be nice if you moved there. There'd be plenty of room for you and the boys, Yuki could move in, and there'd be rooms for Martin and I when we come to visit. Not to mention the fact that it's in a slightly more, rural area than what you're looking at. What do you think, Martin?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea! There's no sense in letting a perfectly good house go to waste and with two growing boys, she'll need plenty of room, even if they're not into sports. What do you think, Mai-chan? You don't have to, of course. I know you're not all that comfortable with taking what you perceive as charity but as a place where you could raise those boys…It might be worth at least considering." He said, pushing his wire rims up his nose.

"That's a very kind offer but I really don't know if I'd be comfortable with that." Mai said softly, choosing her words carefully.

"Perhaps this then," Martin interjected, obviously seeing where Mai was headed. "You move into the house and while you're living in it, you make payments on the house and in say, three years, the house is yours. How's that sound?"

"I suppose I could do that." Mai said slowly.

"Good, it's settled!" Luella clapped her hands happily. "Now, let's see if we can't wrap this case up so that we can get onto more important matters, like spoiling the boys rotten!"

It was around midnight, 12:05 if Naru was to be exact. How did he know this, you might ask? Well, it would be because Naru was sitting in the Base, a cold cup of tea on the table beside him, staring blankly at the clock while he thought about the day's turn of events.

Mai was adopting not one, but two children. Two identical twin boys. Two identical twin boys that reminded him of Gene and himself when they were children. He wondered idly if they had psychic abilities.

But that wasn't why he was awake.

Mai had blushed when his mother mentioned marriage. Yuki and Lin both said that Mai's response, should he ask her out, would most likely be an affirmative and that it would not be because of his physical resemblance to his dead twin. Gene had told

him that Mai thought of Gene as a brother, not a boyfriend. Maybe he could…

Nah.

Mai wouldn't go for a guy like him, even if he hadn't rejected her original confession.

_You never know until you try._ Naru's head jerked to the side to look into the full-length mirror. His reflection looked back, and then smiled, proving itself to be Gene.

_So, Mai is adopting two little boys, eh? I'm sure Mum is pleased. _

_**You have no idea.**_

_You know, Mai said that they admire us._

_**Oh really? That Shing brat was quite insulting.**_

Was this before or after he knew you were Oliver Davis? Silence greeted his inquiry.If you want to get close to Mai, all you have to do is ask her out. Oh! And don't be so hostile to the twins. Just think of them as the next generation of ghost hunters, 'kay? I-I just…damn it Gene! If you ever tell anyone I said this…

Your secret's safe with me, idiot scientist.

_**I just don't want to share her with anyone. **_

Okay, now tell her that.

_**What?!**_

Don't shout! Here's what you should do. You'll be celebrating her birthday as soon as this case is over. So, get her a nice gift and add a little note telling her, in no uncertain terms, that you love her and you don't really want to share her. When she brings it to your attention, don't deny it.

But what do I get her?!

You tell me, idiot scientist.

_**I miss you, idiot.**_

I know you do, little brother, I know you do._Mai's Dream…_

It was quite nice, walking around the grounds while she waited for Gene to appear. She was actually somewhat worried about the house Luella and Martin had offered her. Their definition of small wasn't the same as her's, by any means.

"Mai!" Mai whirled and spotted Gene.

"Hey Gene!" She said laughing at the boy as he vaulted over a low shrub, only to act as though he just won the Olympic gold in track.

"So, you're a mother now, eh?" He said, thoughtfully.

"It's not official yet, but yes. I'm adopting two little boys."

"Since you see me as a brother and will one day be married to Noll, does that mean I'm their uncle?" Mai turned brilliant red and sputtered at the mention of marriage.

"Wh-why does every one keep saying that?! Naru doesn't even acknowledge me half the time! How could he love me?" Mai asked, before perking back up. "I'm twenty now!"

"Really? Wow, time flies, huh?"

"Yeah, it does. One day I'm a bouncy obnoxious teenager, the next I'm a bouncy obnoxious adult whose adopting two boys." Gene laughed at Mai's assessment before becoming serious.

"Actually, I think those boys might just be the 'epicenter' of the psychic storm. They may have been the trigger or they may actually be behind the events. If so, Lin will more than likely become a permanent addition to your household, wherever you're living."

"I kind of thought of that myself. Your parents offered to let me stay at a house they own here in Japan."

"That's great! Well, it's time for you to go back." He leaned close and whispered something in her ear that made her blush, but before she could question him, he was gone and the dream was ending in a swirl of blue and green light.

"You caught the hearts of the Davis twins, Taniyama Mai."


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter Mai's boys!_

* * *

_

_You caught the hearts of the Davis twins_

What could Gene have meant by that? Mai wondered as she went through the all to familiar steps to make Naru's tea. Surely he didn't mean that Naru loved her! Did he?

Mai glanced at Naru. Her heart was still his, even after his rejection of her. Could Naru love her?

Nah!

"Ne, Naru, may I talk to you outside for a moment?" Mai asked, motioning slightly to the door.

"…" Naru stood and followed her.

Once outside, Mai turned to face him.

" I talked to Gene last night. He thinks the boys might be the epicenter of this 'haunting'. Whether they were the trigger or the cause, he's not sure. I know you were planning on testing a group of kids today, so maybe put Shing in with the group today, and if nothing happens, then put Yue in tomorrows group." Mai watched him carefully.

"Alright. I was actually kind of curious about it anyways. And there's only two kids left, aside from them, so I'll do them today, and the other two tomorrow if nothing happens." He said before heading back inside. Mai smiled sadly.

"I meant what I said that one day, about loving you. I really, truly love you, my handsome black narcissus." She whispered softly before following him in.

Later…

"Breath deeply. In and out, control your breathing. Breath with the light." Mai smiled as the Twins slipped into a half-conscious state, Naru's voice and the slowly flashing red light lulling them.

"Tonight, a vase is going to move. The vase will be on the table in the Base. The little vase with blue flowers is going to move off the table." Naru nodded at her, and she flipped the lights back on.

Yue yawned.

"I'm tired." He mumbled sleepily. Shing rubbed his eyes, reminding Mai that he really was just a child.

"Come on guys, let's get some lunch, kay?" Mai asked cheerfully, setting a white vase with blue flowers down. Both boys focused on the vase momentarily. The hypnotic suggestion was successful.

"Yeah."

"Okay." The boys answered, trudging tiredly after Mai to the kitchen.

The others watched them go.

"Mai will be a good mother." Bou-san said, thinking out loud.

"She will." Naru agreed, as he put the lamp away for the night.

"Ne, Naru-bou. If those boys had blue eyes, they could pass as being yours!" Bou-san said, running out of the room laughing. Naru merely continued what he was doing. He knew they could pass as his, even with green eyes. Mai's eyes were a hazel color, meaning there was a possibility, though highly unlikely, of her children having green eyes. They could pass as a family, but Mai wouldn't want a guy like him, would she?

That night…

Base…

Ting, ting, ting. The vase tapped against the wood as it moved. Meanwhile, Shing tossed and turned in his sleep.

With Naru…

Dream…

"Naru…I-I love you!" Mai said, as he walked back to the inn. He turned to look at her. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was looking at the ground. He walked back, and tipped her chin up to look at him.

"Is it me you love, or Gene?" He asked softly. He watched as her eyes grew wide before she started crying. This wasn't really happening. It had happened. He remembered it happening, but why would he dream about it?

The scene shifted. He stood outside the house his parents had in Japan. He'd only stayed there once before, but he recognized it. Two boys came running out of the back door, followed by a brown haired woman and a black haired man. Another couple waved from the porch as the family left, the man standing a foot taller than his auburn haired companion.

"Hurry up, you two!" One of the boys called as he waited for his parents. Naru followed the family as the walked through the woods to a small clearing. The woman laid out the blanket while the man helped set out the food. The couple was quite young; far too young to be the birth parents of the two ten-year-old boys with them. Naru started as he realized that the brown haired woman was none other than Mai, and that on the ring finger of her left hand was a wedding band.

He was jealous of the man. He didn't know who he was, but he was jealous; for on the man's left ring finger was a matching band. Mai was this man's wife, who ever he was. Naru tried to get a good look at the man's face, but couldn't. Who was he? Suddenly, the man turned.

The Next day…

Naru walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, the mirror fogged up from his shower.

"Good morning." Lin said, as he walked into the room. "You were up earlier than usual."

Naru ignored the observation.

"Did the vase move?" He asked, buttoning up his usual black shirt.

"I haven't checked yet." Lin answered, holding the door open for his young boss before following him to the Base. The key turned in the lock.

"Good morning!" Mai's chipper voice called out as she rounded the corner behind them as she and the Irregulars came down the hall.

"Morning Noll, darling!" His mother's voice made Mai sound depressed, it was so happy.

Naru opened the door and walked in.

"So one of them is responsible." Mai said softly, as her eyes took in the sight of the vase on the floor, now in three pieces.

"It certainly looks that way." Lin said, as he wrapped his arms around Yuki. Luella sighed when he did this, earning her a weird look from Yuki.

"She's a romantic." Martin explained as Luella gazed, starry eyed, at the couple. Yuki nodded.

"I don't really want to know." She said, before walking over to the desk, Lin's hand at the small of her back the entire time.

"Wonder which one it is?" Bou-san said, sitting down.

"I'm going to say it's Shing." Mai said, passing out drinks to every one. "Just because it's in his nature to do anything to protect his brother." She sat down with her own cup of tea, sipping it gently.

"That doesn't mean it's him." Ayako pointed out, sipping her espresso.

"Maybe not. But it does make it more likely." Naru answered, opening his black notebook. Luella shook her head.

"Black. Really Noll, must it always be black?" She asked, exasperated with her youngest son.

He ignored her in favor of his tea.

Later…

"Alright, time your breathing with the light. In and out, breath deeply." Naru lowered his voice slightly. Shing sat in the chair, watching the light blink slowly on and off, his breathing getting deeper as he began to drift to sleep.

"There will be a teacup on the table in the Base room tonight. That teacup is going to move. The teacup with pink flowers is going to move."

The lights came back on and Shing blinked. Naru left Mai to take care of him while he went for a walk.

The dream he had last night was still replaying in his head.

Flashback…

Suddenly the man turned. Ice blue eyes met ice blue eyes, though only one set saw the other. Naru walked closer. He stared at the man now holding Mai's hand. It was exactly the same. The same hair, same eyes, same face, but a little older.

"Ashiteru, Naru-chan." Mai said, leaning her head against the man's-no- against his shoulder.

"I know." He said softly, kissing her hand. "I love you to."


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go! Drum roll!

* * *

Later… 'Hello, idiot scientist!' Gene's cheerful voice called.

'_**Gene, you better not have had anything to do with the dream I had last night.'**_

'I had nothing to do with it. Although, I wish I did. It had to have been something if it has you acting out of character even a little bit! As it is, I can't affect your dreams in any way, trust me, I tried before I met Mai. Doesn't work at all.' Gene sighed disappointedly.

'**Do you have any idea what might have caused it?'** Naru asked, choosing to ignore his brother's disappointment.

'Maybe it was your Psychometry? I don't know, I don't know what the dream was about.'

'**Never mind, forget I asked.'**

'Okay. Anyway, so Lin's going to become a permanent addition to Mai's household, huh?'

'**Certainly seems that way. Yuki will be there too.'** Naru paused, had the couple on the porch been Yuki and Lin? He shook his head.

'Are you okay, little brother?' Gene asked, picking up on Naru's mood.

'**Are you sure…'**

'That Mai likes you?' Gene softly finished his brother's sentence. 'Yeah. Although, if you don't start showing your affections, she might give up on you. She already thinks you don't like her.'

'…'

'Just tell her! Or maybe you should show her! She loves you, you love her. I'm starting to understand why Yuki gets irritated with both of you.'

Naru couldn't help himself. He laughed. Even in death, Gene was still his usual cheerful, melodramatic, prankster self; the only person who had ever made him laugh. At least until Mai came along. The aforementioned girl stirred in her sleep, making Naru realize exactly how late it was. The twins had been in bed for an hour, and Mai had fallen asleep in the library where they had sat reading in a comfortable silence. Naru grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered her gently before leaning down to pick up her book. Pride and Prejudice. Mai did strike him as that type of person who would enjoy the story. A closer look showed the book to be from a library, and the card showed that she'd had it out several times before.

Perhaps, just maybe, he knew what to get her for her birthday.

The Next Day…

"Wow. Looks like you were right Mai, it is Shing." Bou-san whistled as Mai cleaned up the broken fragments of the pink patterned teacup.

"I figured it was. Not just because of his similarities to Naru, but also because of his protectiveness. Although," Mai paused, "now that I think about it, Naru's very protective too." She shrugged.

"Yes. Noll has always been protective of his friends and family." Luella said, stirring her tea. "He absolutely refused to let Gene get hurt when they were children. Of course, Gene being the way he was managed to get hurt anyway." Luella smiled sadly.

"It's alright, Love." Martin put his arm around his wife. "It's alright."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Yuki entered the room, completely unaware of the situation.

"Good morning everyone!" She said, sitting down on Lin's lap, earning another starry-eyed sigh from Luella.

"Well, that wraps up the case." Yuki said, ignoring Luella's starry-eyed gaze. "Oh, by the way, Mai, I've got the letter from the adoption agency." Yuki pulled out a plain cream envelope.

Mai took it warily. Every one held their breath as she opened and read the contents.

"I'm…"

(Should I leave it there? Nah!)

"I'm…I'm going to be a mother." Mai said softly. Yuki squealed and grabbed Mai's hands. The two spun around crazily jumping up and down in what was the first real display of immaturity on Yuki's part. Lin laughed as his girlfriend began to list off all the ways she intended to spoil the boys as their Godmother. Naru merely shook his head as his mother grabbed his father and Yuki, who grabbed Lin, and the four left to go shopping, much to his father's and Lin's displeasure. Mai made a face, and Naru could almost see an anime sweat drop.

"Come on, Mai." He said, sweeping his assistant out of the room with no problems.

"Na-Naru?! What are you doing?" She stammered, blushing adorably as he placed his hand at the small of her back.

"You'll see soon enough." He smirked at her, causing the blush to darken several shades. "You'll see."

'Bout time! Idiot scientist!'

'_**Go away please.'**_

Mai wasn't sure, but she had the distinct impression that she heard Gene laughing. But that was impossible, right?

Unbeknownst to the two adults, two small black haired figures followed silently, armed with a camera from 'Aunt' Luella and 32,000 yen each from Yuki-nee.


	11. Chapter 11

Please review!

* * *

"Now, close your eyes."

"Naru?! What are you doing?" Naru sighed as Mai continued to protest.

"Mai, if you don't stop I'm going to have no choice but to blind fold you." Naru threatened, a slight growl in his voice.

"Naru!" Mai whined at him, causing him to pull out a black scarf.

"I warned you." He said, tying it securely over her eyes.

"Naru, stop it! I can't see!"

"Exactly! That's the point. Now have a little faith in me, will you? Nothing bad is going to happen, and when this is all over, you'll forgive me like you always do." Mai squeaked in a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. Naru chuckled at it.

The light turned green and they continued. Naru was thankful now that he'd taken that case at the theater the year before when Mai was ill. He hadn't really wanted to. With Mai out sick it hadn't felt right, but the case was over quickly. The owner had offered, along side payment, that should Naru ever need a movie favor, he could call. And he had done just that.

With skill that came from several years of driving, Naru steered the car into the movie theater parking lot.

"Alright. Now, you're going to have to trust me and let me led you, okay?" Naru said, opening Mai's door and taking her hands.

"Okay, but I still don't understand what's going on"

"Don't worry, you'll find out in just a few moments." He said, leading her into the building. Their former client met them at the door, a nod showing that everything was ready before opening the double doors leading to the showing room. Naru led Mai to the very center and sat her down before taking off the blindfold. Mai looked around and went to ask him a question but he stopped her.

"Everything will be reveled in time, you have to be patient. Sit back and enjoy the movie." Naru handed her a bag of popcorn and a drink. "No butter, extra cheese, just the way you like it." And with that they settled in, while two raven haired boys slipped, unnoticed, into the 'boxes' at the top, which were really little more than small balconies just barely big enough to stand on, much less seat people.

The previews rolled and finally the film was reveled to be _Pride and Prejudice_. Mai gave a tiny squeal of excitement before being completely entranced by one of the greatest romantic comedies, no, by **the** greatest romantic comedy of all time. Naru had never understood why people took their loved ones to movies, but when Mai laid her head on his shoulder after Mr. Darcy's first confession, he began to see the appeal. By the end of the movie she was snuggled against him as much as was allowed. The ending credits rolled and Mai sighed in disappointment.

"Thank you." Mai blushed as she stood up, still able to feel his body heat from how close they had been.

"It's not quite over yet." Naru said, smirking at her reaction, but when Mai's head jerked up in amazement it was gone. "This way." And he led her into the lobby. There was a small cake, big enough only for the two of them and a small package. Naru held her chair out and Mai sat down, her eyes darting back and forth from the candles flickering on the cake, to Naru.

" Happy Birthday. I'm sure you'll forgive me for not waiting to give you your present with the others, but…" Naru trailed off with a shrug.

"Your acting very out of character, not that I'm complaining, it's nice when you acknowledge my existence." Mai eyed him warily.

"I am always aware of your existence, Mai." Naru said, sitting down opposite her. "I just don't always say something. Now, you have to blow out the candles before you can open your present."

"Present? What do you call that in there?" She asked, sputtering slightly.

"Mai, just blow out the candles."

"Yes, milord." Naru resisted the urge to chuckle. She already thought he was out of character. Which, to be honest, he was a little, but how on earth could any one be dour, narcisstic, and sarcastic when confessing affections? Even Gene had been at a lost for that one. Mai blew out her candles and Naru handed her the package before standing to dish the cake. Mai accepted it warily before opening it. Inside was a beautiful copy of Jane Austin's _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I noticed the copy you were reading was a library book, and that you were always checking it out." Naru said, by way of explanation. Mai nodded mutely, running her fingers over the gold embossed letters on the front cover. Carefully, she opened it and read the message on the front. Naru watched her carefully, looking for any sign as to what she thought. He wasn't prepared for her to all but leap into his arms, crying.

"…" Naru held her, not really sure what to do about the crying girl in his arms.

"You stupid, stupid scientist!" she sobbed, and Naru smiled at the laughing tone of voice beneath the sobbing.

"I take it that's a yes?" he said softly in her ear. She laughed.

"Of course it is, you idiot." She wiped away the tears. "I'd be happy to be your girlfriend, all you had to do was ask." Naru kissed her gently.

The cake sat forgotten by the couple as they walked out, a nodded thanks to the owner. It was, however, grabbed by the little spies, who then proceeded to call a certain Monk to come get them.


	12. Chapter 12, two years later

Ah! The end! Parting is such sweet sorrow! As soon as I have a beated copy, I'll upload it.

Please enjoy. and if you have any ideas or suggestions for my current stories, or maybe a story you'd like to see, I'm all ears.

* * *

Just over two years later…

"Hurry up, you two!" A ten year-old boy yelled, running ahead of his parents. His elder brother was just ahead. On the porch stood their Godparents, looking perfectly content to spend some time alone. The boy giggled at the thought of the look on his Godfathers face when he learned that he was going to be a dad.

The small family hiked through the woods to a small clearing, were they set out a picnic lunch. After lunch, the boys frisked about in the stream as little boys do, while their brown haired mother and raven haired father watched. The sun glinted off the gold wedding bands, and danced in the diamond of their mother's engagement ring, nestled on her finger next to the wedding band.

All to soon the day drew to a close, and the family packed up and walked back to the house. The couple they had left behind was sleeping peacefully on the couch, their Godfather's arms wrapped around his wife of two years, their Godmother, his hands resting on her belly, inside of which a baby was developing. Their mother stifled her giggle.

"I take it Lin liked the news, huh?" She whispered conspiratorially to their father.

"Indeed. Now, let's get these rugrats to bed, shall we?" He murmured, nudging both boys along towards their room.

"Aww! You guys! We don't need help getting into bed." The elder sighed.

"Fine, give your father and I a kiss and you and your brother go get in bed." His mother said, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Night Mom, night Dad."

"Goodnight Mom, Dad."

"Goodnight you two." Their father said, giving each a hug.

"Night." Their mother kissed their heads and they went upstairs to their room, leaving their parents alone.

The couple walked into the kitchen to give the sleeping couple their privacy.

"Today went well." The father observed, as he helped his wife clean up.

"It did, didn't it?" She paused. "Ne, honey?"

"Yes Mai?"

"I was just thinking. Lin and Yuki are going to be having a baby soon, and the boys are growing up so fast…" She trailed off.

"Are you wanting to adopt again?" He asked, watching his wife.

"There is that, but maybe, well, maybe it's time I changed my policy." She said, chewing her bottom lip.

"Policy?" He echoed.

"Yes. I was thinking, maybe…" With every word she got closer and closer to him. "Maybe we should have our own?"

Naru smirked.

"Well, then. In that case, we should get busy, shouldn't we?"

The couple on the couch smiled before tip-toeing up the stairs.

"I knew she wanted to have his baby." Yuki whispered to Koujo, before turning out the light.


End file.
